What I'm here for
by chibi fighter
Summary: (High School AU, based on a dream I had) Sonic and Tails are brothers and as close as can be, but even brothers fight sometimes. When one needed the other he wasn't there. Will they make up? I'm bad at summery's.


A/n: Hey guys Chibi here. Before I begin I want to say this story is entirely based on a dream I had. This has nothing to do with my Sonic series _Run Away Home_. Also the dream didn't have an end, I woke up before it could so I guess I'll have to make one. Anyways let's do this.

* * *

It was 1:30 on a Friday. That meant only 15 more minutes of school before the weekend. Most students would be happy, except for a certain yellow fox. Tails was 8 years old and despite what one may think, he was in 10th grade because of his intelligence. He technically was supposed to be in college by now but the high school was apprehensive to give an, at then 6 year old a high school diploma, so they had Miles (or as he liked to be known as Tails) go into high school as a freshmen, the same year Tails's older brother Sonic was entering high school.

Sonic and Tails were opposites. While Sonic was a athletic all star who slacked off on his work, Tails was considered a nerd as he prefered to fiddle with machines and (unlike his brother) actually did his school work. You would think being such polar opposites the two brothers wouldn't get along, however they were actually quite close.

Sonic enjoyed watching Tails play with machinery and create new inventions and Tails enjoyed watching Sonic run and running with him when they got home. Despite their differences the two brothers just enjoyed each other's company, however even the closest of people do occasionally have their fights.

It all started yesterday. It was lunch period and Tails supposed to meet Sonic, Knuckles and Amy outside. Before he could get outside however he was stopped by some bullies. Now it wasn't uncommon for the young fox to encounter bullies. After all when you're the youngest person in the school and have a genetic mutation (that being his two tails) you tend to run into some issues. However ever time he had run into them Sonic usually come to his rescue. This time however Sonic wasn't there since the teacher had made him stay after class to talk about how he was failing English. Tails thought his fate was sealed when he saw Sonic walking down the hallway in his direction.

Sonic saw Tails. He **saw** Tails. The two made eye contact. He saw the bullies surrounding him. He knew his little brother needed him. So what did he do? He turned his body left and walked down another hallway.

Tails was able to get away from the bullies by throwing his lunch at them and running away (he was quite fast). Even though he was able to escape the bullies he still felt hurt. How could Sonic do that? How could he just leave him there to fend for himself? Tails spent the rest of the period hiding in a janitor's closet crying.

Tails hadn't talked to Sonic for the rest of the day. Even when Sonic went out of his way to approach him the golden vulpine would go out of his way to avoid Sonic.

So here the fox was. Sitting in his history class, 15 minutes before the weekend came. Sonic was the last person he wanted see. How was Tails supposed to avoid Sonic when he freaking lived with the guy. Yesterday was hard enough, but two whole days?

Tails raised his hand hand and asked to go to the bathroom. He needed some time to come up with a plan. Plus he did have to go. He would have gone during lunch period but he was busy hiding from both Sonic and bullies and bathrooms are always the first place bullies go to to look for prey.

The teacher granted him permission and Tails made his way to the bathroom. He did what he needed to and tried to think of a plan. He could just not go home….but if he did that his parents would become worried and probably assume the worst...well maybe he could go over Cream's house and call them and tell them he was staying there….but even if he did there was no guarantee they'd agree to it and even if they did, Amy is Sonic's girlfriend and Creams sister, he could just go over and try to talk to Tails there. Ugh! Why was this so hard!

Tails was washing his hands when his fox hearing picked up the sound of walking. Being paranoid the fox peaked his head out the door and saw Sonic making him way towards the bathroom. The fox closed to door and looked around. He had to hide! He ran into one of the bathroom stalls and locked the door and sat down on the toilet. Not long after he heard the door open. The blue hedgehog walked over the a wall leaning against it.

'Great, he probably knows I'm in here and he's probably waiting for me to come out so he can talk to me. Well he's the last person I wanna talk to! In fact I don't wanna talk to him ever again!' Tails thought to himself.

Not long after Sonic entered so did another person.

"I don't understand why you couldn't just text me," Said the person.

'That sounds like Knuckles," Tails thought to himself.

"And get my phone taken away again? I know you're a knucklehead but you should know bett-"

"Call me that again and I'll walk away right after my spiked fist connects with your face!"

Tails sweatdropped, 'Yup,definitely Knuckles.'

"Alright, alright I'm sorry."

There was a pause before Knuckles spoke up again, "You never apologize after calling me Knucklehead. What's up?"

"I'm just worried about Tails."

The golden fox inwardly groaned. Great! Now he wouldn't just have to hide from Sonic, but also Knuckles!

"What happened?"

Sonic hesitated before answering, "He was getting bullied and I did nothing about it."

"So you just let him get bullied?" Knuckles accused.

Sonic inwardly flinched, "Yes….I mean no...I mean…" Sonic paused, "Look, I always have to step in for him when he's getting bullied. I just want him to learn how to stand up for himself."

Knuckles let out a sigh allowing himself to calm down, "Look Sonic. I know you mean well but Tails, he's just a little kid."

Tails resisted the urge to shout 'hey' at being called a little kid and continued listening.

"These bullies picking on him are twice his size, sometimes more than that. Do you really think he'd be able to take them on?"

Sonic was silent for a moment. Knuckles took this opportunity to speak again.

"Listen, I got a Chemistry test I got to finish taking. We'll talk more about this later," Knuckles said.

Sonic nodded and Knuckles left the room, leaving Sonic and unknownst to him, Tails, to think about what the Echidna said or in Tails's case, what he had heard.

'Sonic didn't stand up for me because he wanted me to stand up for myself? But I can't! I'm just not strong enough! And even worse, I feel like a jerk for ignoring him!' Tails wiped away some tears that threatened to fall down his face, 'I'm going to talk to S-'

Tails's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a pair of familiar voices.

"You sure you saw him come in here?"

"Yeah, I saw him."

'Oh no! It's the bullies!'

* * *

Sonic had been pondering what Knuckles had said and, although he hated to admit it, the knucklehead was right. Tails couldn't stand up for himself, he could barely tie his shoe! He was just a small child going to school with a bunch of bigger kids. It was Sonic's job as a big brother to protect him and he failed miserably.

'I'll just have to make it up to him. Next time I see him I'll catch up to him and explain this whole situation to him. Then I'll take him out for some ice cream.'

Sonic feeling proud of his plan was getting ready to leave when a monkey, a jaguar and a rhino, all male, entered.

"You sure you some him come in here?" The monkey asked the Jaguar.

"Yeah, I saw him."

Sonic rolled his eyes. Probably just a group of kids up to no good. His hand was on the door handle of the bathroom, ready to leave when he heard the Jaguar knock on the door and say, "Hey two-tail, I know you're in there. Come out and maybe we'll go easy on you."

Sonic turned around. There was only one person in the school with two tails.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"Sonic asked.

The monkey sent Sonic a dirty look, "This doesn't concern you Hedgehog!" He spat before sending his attention back to the door. Sonic opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the jaguar before he could say anything.

"Listen up two tail. You got until the count of 5. If you not out by then, we're breaking down the door and giving you a couple swirlys before we pummel you!"

Sonic felt a surge of anger. How dare they even threaten his brother like that! Sonic knew one thing was for certain and that was that he wouldn't make the same mistake again.

* * *

Tails stared at the door, fear coursing through his body. He had to find a way out of here.

"1…..2….."

Tails eyes landed on the floor. Maybe he could crawl through to the last stall and then run out the door.

"...3…"

It was his only hope. Tails got on his hands and knees, ready to crawl when he heard the sound of something hitting something else, followed by the sounds of people groaning. Tails stood up and hesitantly opened the stall door to find all three bullies laying on the floor with Sonic standing over them, fists clenched.

Just then someone entered.

"What is with all the-! Mr. Hedgehog!"

Tails and Sonic flinched. Busted.

* * *

The principle stared at the 5 students with a raised eyebrow. A track all-star, a monkey, a rhino, a jaguar and a 8 year old child. Not something you see everyday.

"Alright boys, I think you know why you're in my office," He turned his attention the the jaguar who hand a bandage on his face and a busted lip.

"Mr. feline, can you please explain to me what happened?"

"Well you see we were trying to comfort our friend Tails here-"

"Thats a lie!" Sonic interrupted.

"Mr. Hedgehog!" The teacher said in a warning tone before turning his attention back to the jaguar, "Continue."

"As I was saying, he was upset because his brother and his friends were bullying him and we were trying to comfort him. That's when Sonic came in saying, 'I just failed another test! Where is that little punk! I need someone to take my anger out on!' We told him to leave Tails alone and he beats up us. He's a menace principal Hoppe, a complete menace."

Principal Hoppe nodded and looked at the monkey and then the Rhino, "Is this true boys?"

The Rhino nodded while the monkey said, "Yeah, this hedgehog is crazy."

"They're such liars!" Sonic spat, "They were planning on beating Tails up! I had to do something!"

"Mr. Hedgehog settle down now or else I will have you suspended!"

Sonic quieted down. The principle turned her attention towards Tails, "Mr. Hedgehog, you're not in trouble from what I can see but you are an eye witness so I ask you to explain to me what happened."

Tails looked down and started to recount what had happened.

"Well I was in the bathroom. Sonic was in there too but he didn't know I was there. Kyle, Nick and Rocco came in.

Nick spoke up "We were only there to-"

"They were going to beat me up," Tails cut him off, "Sonic overheard them and tried to tell them to back off but they didn't listen so they fought. But…"

Tails looked up shyly ignoring the glares of the 3 others teens were giving him and glanced at Sonic, "He was only trying to protect me."

Sonic stared at his brother before shifting his attention back to the principle.

"Mr. Hedgehog since this is your first big offense I'll let you off easy with a detention Monday and suspension from your next track race. As for you three detention for 3 days starting Monday. You three may go."

Once out of the office the three bullies sent Tails and Sonic a dirty look before walking out. Once they were gone Sonic and Tails started to walk and left the school. They had missed the bus but luckily for them there house wasn't that far away, only a 20 minute walk. The two were silent before Sonic spoke up.

"Tails...I'm sorry about….not standing up for you yesterday-"

"No Sonic, I should be the one saying sorry," Tails cut him off, "You just wanted what's best for me. But...I can't stand up for myself, at least not yet," Tails said with a small blush.

"Well, that's what I'm here for. I'm your big brother, it's my job to protect you and yesterday I failed you."

"No you didn't. You wanted me to grow and stick up for myself, I'm just not ready yet. I should be the one saying sorry. I acted like a jerk. I should have heard you out," Tails said.

Sonic knelt down to Tails level and gave him a hug which the vulpine returned. Sonic pulled away and smiled, "There's nothing to say sorry for. Do you forgive me?"

Tails smiled back, "There's nothing to be forgiven."

Sonic stood up, "How about when we get home we get some ice cream?"

Tails's face lit up," Sounds great...but I don't know if Mom and Dad will let you out of the house….sorry about that...and making you get detention….and getting you suspended from your track race…."

Sonic slung his arm over the fox's shoulder.

"Hey, for you, it was worth it."

* * *

A/n: That was my dream. Do not ask for another chapter, this is a one-shot, unless I have another dream...anyways until next time. Bye!


End file.
